Run For Your Life
by thedeepbluesky
Summary: OTP meme (2): quién tiene el paladar aventurero. [Minakushi] [Oneshot]


**Advertencias:** Universo alterno. Sin spoilers.

 **OTP meme (2):** quién tiene el paladar aventurero.

* * *

 **RUN FOR YOUR LIFE**

 _Cap_ _ítulo Único_

* * *

Minato no sabía cocinar muy bien. No tanto como que era un inútil en la cocina y todo se le quemaba y sólo podía cocinar huevos, pero sus comidas eran sencillas, casi sin especias y con poquísimos ingredientes. Nadie nunca le había dicho, además, que cocinaba muy rico. Nadie. Ni su esposa siquiera para aparentar. No. Nadie. Por lo anterior, Kushina usualmente era quien cocinaba, la de los platos elaborados y la del sazón de chef italiano. Minato estaba bien con eso. La cocina no era uno de sus fuertes y él no debía ser perfecto en todo. Estaba bien si no sabía cocinar. Estaba bien siempre y cuando ella hiciera de comer, por supuesto.

El problema era cuando Kushina se ponía creativa e inventaba sus platos de nombre raro y en un idioma inexistente. No sucedía con mucha frecuencia, sólo cuando estaba con un humor de perros y eso podría explicar el resultado final. Usualmente había allí mucho chile: piquín, habanero, jalapeño… Y también salsa: verde, Tabasco, Valentina… Lo único que estaba bien es que le ponía mucha carne, pero, no importaba cuanta carne le pusiera, a Minato nunca había acabado gustándole ni una sola de sus creaciones locas.

Ni una sola.

Sólo ella podía comerse esos fluidos venidos del mismísimo infierno sin inmutarse.

Así que cuando Kushina, luego de una larga charla telefónica llena de _dattebanes_ e insultos al azar, tomó las sartenes esa día y agarró un montón de ingredientes aleatorios de la alacena y el refrigerador, Minato supo que era momento de retirarse: era eso o morir envenenado.

Con pasos sigilosos, Minato se deslizó poco a poco en dirección a la puerta. Ya tenía la cartera en el bolsillo, era cuestión de alcanzar la perilla y…

—¿Adónde vas? —esa era Kushina en modo diablo, sí.

—Voy a.. a… a comprar aceite para el auto —fue la única excusa que se le ocurrió y ella no se la tragó. Se dio cuenta el hombre de ello.

—Pero no has comido nada desde la mañana.

—No-no hay problema. Volve-volveré en unos minu-nutos. La gasolinera no es-está tan lejos.

—Oh, ¿de verdad?

La sonrisa que le mostró su esposa, con todos los dientes blancos y brillantes, pero filosos como de tiburón, le auguraron mucho sufrimiento en un futuro inmediato. Si tan solo pudiera marcharse un rato y volver cuando ella ya estuviera calmada… como a la medianoche, por ejemplo.

—Sí. Voy y vengo. En un par-parpadeo.

Ella sonrió más. Namikaze se acordó de ese cliché de la ficción donde ves toda tu vida antes de morir y se alarmó cuando un recuerdo de su primera infancia lo asaltó de repente. Eso era una mala señal. Ni siquiera había vivido tanto. Naruto todavía no se graduaba de la universidad. Él quería ver a Naruto graduándose de la universidad como último deseo.

Kushina se acercó lentamente. Un paso, dos pasos, tres pasos… Minato pudo sentir como la piel se le ponía de gallina y se encogía de a poco por el terror.

Bueno, hasta allí había llegado su existencia.

Entonces sonó el timbre.

¡Aleluya!

—¡Yo abro!

Namikaze corrió como alma que lo lleva el diablo, abrió la puerta principal, saludó a la pareja que lo miraba con una sonrisa (bueno, la chica sonreía, el chico tenía el ceño muy fruncido y le recordó vagamente a uno de sus vecinos), se disculpó porque tenía cosas que hacer y cerró la puerta tras de sí (les tenía compasión suficiente como para no dejarlos convivir con una muchísimo muy molesta Kushina) sin mirar atrás.

No dejó de correr ni un solo instante.

Su vida estaba en juego y él no quería morir todavía.

Esperaba que, cuando regresara, Naruto ya se hubiera graduado de la universidad.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Al final ya ni se parece al prompt, pero me vaaaale.**

 **Por cierto, todos los fics que ser** **án publicados basados en este OTP meme que saqué de Tumblr, están interconectados (se supone que todos viven en el mismo vecindario, es todo), pero no necesitas leer uno para entender el otro :)**

 **En fin,** **¡hasta luego y que la fuerza de las papas fritas ilumine su camino!**

 _ **Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi**_

 **All** **í estoy**


End file.
